Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, rely on multiple network elements to provide reliable services. For example, multiple access points may be located within close proximity to one another. In some configurations, an antenna system (e.g., a distributed antenna system (DAS)) may be deployed to provide wireless services over a geographic area. However, a wireless device within a coverage area of the antenna system and in communication with a separate access node may interfere with the communications of the antenna system. It may be beneficial for a system to mitigate interference experienced at the antenna system caused by proximate wireless devices.